Kuzon (Pet)
Kuzon is the second of seven special wolves given to seven different players in SAO. He was found by a man named Wryth who had unknowingly accepted the quest «7 Dogs of the East». He found these pups and handed them to Dan Basaka, allowing them to be given away at a later date. Kuzon ended up with Raiden Shin and the two had a strong connection. Appearance Kuzon is a active wolf with bright green eyes. He is mainly gray colored with darker shades down his back and on the tip of his tail. His paws, chest and belly are lined with creamy colored fur. A deep orange color surrounds the darker colors and gives of a nice contrast. His ears are also orange with small black tips. Finally, the hairs on his head are all spiky and stand straight up. As a boy, Kuzon has blond hair that is usually spiked up. He has two brown spots by at the end of his hair and he sports bluish eyes. His face is angular and quite handsome for a young man. Personality A very hyperactive wolf, Kuzon is often seen running frantically in circles. He often likes to run and will usually sprint around a room trying to catch his tail. When meeting new people, he is very mischevious and loves to grab on their clothing. He would bite down hard and not let go. He can also be very sneaky, trying to pounce on any unsuspecting stranger. Although very fun to play with, Kuzon gets extremely aggressive when he defends Raiden. He will do anything to make sure his owner stays safe. Taking after the younger Shin brother, he will protect the weak and comfort them when they are down. He sometimes takes after Sho and ignore any difficult problems. Mainly though, he his quite caring and often playful to a fault. Abilities Being an elemental wolf, Kuzon posesses the power of lightning. This enhances his speed and allows him to move faster than any other wolf. His evasion is also enhanced due to electricity's ability to jump from one point to another. Thus, any buffs or powers that Kuzon obtains will be based off of this single element. One other thing should be noted. Due to Sho's dislike of any type of "dark magic", Kuzon does not often transform into a human. Thus, most of his skills have been concetrated within his wolf form. He barely even has a skill as a human. *Vibrate - Exciting the electrons in his body, Kuzon can rapidly blink from one area to the next in a form of teleportation. He is able to transfer the same excitement over to any other person or object, dragging them through space. However, this skill tires him out quickly and he must build endurance to continually use it. When he gains full mastery of this skill, he can travel through the air in a blink of an eye, appearing out of any place that has electrons present. That, of course, is everywhere. *Portal Generation - Using electricity and two metallic objects, Kuzon can generate an electrical portal. As long as the two metal items are connected to a metallic medium, this skill can be done. Kuzon vibrates his electrons and allows for people to use the portal, transporting their electrons and themselves to a predetermined location. *Lightning Current - A concentrated stream of electricity emits from Kuzon's mouth to shock the enemy. *Paralysis Wave - A circular blast of electricity that shocks and can paralyze on impact. Depends on how much energy is used. *Volt Tackle - Surrounding himself in lightning, Kuzon dashes forwards to bite the enemy. *Null Field - An Area-of-Effect skill that slows down player and mob movements by 45%. Does not affect party members Maximum level creates a circle with a 10 meter radius. *Current Circle - An Area-of-Effect skill that expounds lightning in a circle. Kuzon creates a field that increases the speed and evasion of all party members by 20%. Maximum level creates a circle with a 20 meter radius. *Shockwave - An Area-of-Effect (AoE) move that shoots electricity out in a horizontal wave. *Thunder Storm - An Area-of-Effect (AoE) move that summons storm clouds to devestate the enemy with heavy electrical damage. This is his ultimate. Category:Pet